


All Yours

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Wings, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Baths, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found his brother at the full-length mirror, staring back at his reflection, fingers picking at the skin of his back. Sam could hardly hold back his excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking for Theatregirl7299’s stocking.
> 
> Also, check out the translation into Russian by Love pies [here.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4060008)

Sam dropped his books on the table and slipped into the bedroom. Dean had been restless lately since his wings had started to settle in. Sam’s had appeared four years ago but Dean was just one of those late bloomers. His brother’s wings had only given Dean a reminder that he wasn’t right somehow, a freak of nature, which led to him keeping inside most of the time and avoiding social interaction. Sam could tell himself that for that reason and that reason alone he went to bed every night hoping and praying that the morning would bring with it a surprise.

Yet he also wanted to _see_ his brother’s wings. He wanted to know their color, their wingspan, if they resembled Sam’s own in any way.

“Dean?” He found his brother at the full-length mirror, staring back at his reflection, fingers picking at the skin of his back. Sam could hardly hold back his excitement, but he felt bad considering how uncomfortable and even miserable Dean looked. He came forward and wrapped his arms around Dean’s slim yet hard packed waist. He took Dean’s hands in each of his own, kissing both and pulling them back down to Dean’s sides, holding them there to prevent Dean from scratching his back.

Dean looked at him through the mirror. “Doesn’t feel right somehow, Sammy.” His eyes were bloodshot, back an even deeper shade of red, inflamed and sore and _raw_.

Sam planted a kiss to Dean’s collarbone. “It’s natural, Dee. “They’re gonna hurt for a while before they come out. I know it’s hard.”

It would be harder for Dean than it had been for Sam. Dean’s body had already grown and settled into its own skin, which meant the adjustment process would be longer and more painful. It hurt Sam to know that Dean would be in pain, just like he knew Dean was wrecked when Sam’s started to grow in. Luckily, it was early in the semester and Sam had lightened his load on classes well before the add/drop date. This meant that Sam could be there for his brother when he needed him.

Sam ran his hands up and down Dean’s heated body, playing with his hair, teasing at Dean’s zipper. Dean didn’t look too much into it but Sam didn’t mind and didn’t push further, only kissed underneath his ear, took one of Dean’s hands and pulled him away from the mirror.

“How about an ice bath, huh? I bet it’ll help bring your fever down.”

Dean nodded, pliant in his arms, letting Sam lead him into the bathroom and then pull down Dean’s jeans, kicking them off to the side. He sat his brother down on the edge of the bathtub before heading into the kitchen to fill a bucket with ice. He went to their bedroom next, readying a soft pair of sweatpants and a light-weight bathrobe just in case Dean wanted to cover up. Dean was already sitting in the bathtub when he came back, waiting patiently as Sam turned the water on and adjusted it, adding ice cubes to the warm water little by little.

Sam was already cold from his hands handling the ice cubes, but he slipped into the water behind Dean anyway, careful not to put too much pressure at his back. He shampooed his brother’s hair with the shampoo he liked best and then sat him up straighter, running an ice cube carefully along Dean’s back. Dean flinched and whimpered but stilled when Sam put his fingers on his skin, lightly massaging the area.

“Homework tonight?” Dean whispered, letting out a huff of breath.

Sam let his brother settle back against him again. He took one of Dean’s hands and played with his fingers, kissing the pads of each one. “Nah. These hands are all yours.”

He held back his anticipation at having seen a few of Dean’s feathers begin to emerge from his left shoulder blade, tips breaking through the bleeding skin. Dean would notice the bloodied water eventually, but for now Sam pulled out his own wings and wrapped them around the two of them, hoping Dean wouldn’t feel self-conscious.

Dean didn’t, he brushed his calloused but soft thumb over one of Sam’s feathers, smoothing it out, starting at it dazedly. Sam tipped his head back against the wall, legs bracketing a smaller Dean, gingerly pulling him closer. His wings flexed, shaking off water. Dean stared to doze.

Sam ran his hands along the goosebumps on Dean’s arms, nuzzled up against his brother and gave into the pull of sleep.

**FIN**


End file.
